Code Talker (archetype)
"Code Talker" (コード・トーカー Kōdo Tōkā) is an archetype of Cyberse Link Monsters used by Yusaku Fujiki in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. With the exception of "Code Talker" and "Inverted Code Talker", all of its members are Link-3 monsters with 2300 ATK. They also all list either Cyberse or Effect Monsters as their Link Materials, except for the non-specific "Powercode Talker". Starting with Structure Deck: Master Link, the series received more support from the "Cynet" archetype. Design Appearance The "Code Talkers" resemble warrior-like cybernetic humanoids whose armor is colored after their corresponding Attribute. They also each wield a different weapon to use in battle. Their bodies underneath the armor appear similar to the Ignis, especially Ai and Flame with their black designs. Etymology The archetype's name is derived from code talkers, individuals (typically Native American) who were used by the United States during wars in the 20th century as a means of encrypting and decrypting communications by using obscure languages that were not widespread, and were difficult to translate. Playing style Each member of this archetype have Link Arrows that aid their effects, regardless of being in the Extra or Main Monster Zone, and are compatible with co-linked related effects. Through Link Arrows, they share "power-up" effects that can apply to either themselves or ally monsters. The archetype typically synergizes strongly with Cyberse support, but also has some support cards of its own. The Deck typically requires a near-pure Cyberse Deck to function well, due to their summoning requirements (typically Cyberse monsters) and effects (often functioning best with Cyberse monsters). Due to the raw number of Cyberse monsters and support cards, one should more carefully choose which ones to include than with other archetypes, which are typically smaller and more straightforward. This is especially true for the Extra Deck, which is already cramped with its 15-card limit and the "Code Talkers" taking up the majority of the slots, which typically require 7 to 9 slots if running one copy of each "Code Talker" and duplicates of several ones (such as "Transcode" and the Link-2 "Code Talker"). Their vast numbers and the tendency to have 'hard' "once per turn" clauses on their effects also discourages running 3 copies of the 'best' Cyberse monsters. As is the case with most orientations of Cyberse Decks, a "Code Talker" oriented Cyberse Deck has a strong toolbox character. With the help of "Recoded Alive", you can switch your "Code Talker" monster with ones in the Extra Deck for the first effect and with the second effect revive ones used for the first effect. "Limit Code" is an equipping Trap that summons a "Code Talker" from the Extra Deck if there are any Cyberse Link Monsters in your GY, allowing for both a combo start or extension of combos. Several "Cynet" Spells and Traps support the archetype directly and indirectly: * "Optimize" has a second effect that prevents the opponent from responding to a "Code Talker's" attacks in a fashion similar to "Armades, Keeper of Boundaries". In addition, its generic Cyberse-supporting effect greatly aids the summoning of "Code Talkers", working well with monsters added through "Codec". * "Codec" allows for several searches in the Deck per turn for more Cyberse monsters with Attributes corresponding to your summoned "Code Talkers", allowing for long consecutive Link Summoning of "Code Talkers". This way, it also encourages using different Attributes of Cyberse monsters and "Code Talkers". This includes ones that would otherwise be less likely to be used, such as "Encode Talker" whose lackluster effects are compensated by its Attribute granting "Codec" access to useful LIGHT Cyberse monsters such as "Cyberse White Hat", "Backup Secretary" and "Balancer Lord". For useful monsters for each Attribute, check 'Recommended cards' below. * "Conflict" serves as the archetype's 'negate and destroy'-card with a small touch of "Called by the Grave", banishing negated cards and preventing other cards of the same name from activating until the end of the next turn. Several monsters also serve the archetype. * "Micro Coder" and "Code Radiator" can be used as materials from the hand as long as a Cyberse monster on the field is being used for the "Code Talker's" summon, then triggering other strong effects after the summon. * "Talkback Lancer" is a useful card to revive fallen "Code Talkers", especially late-game. This is especially useful if it revives "Transcode Talker", which can revive another "Code Talker" consecutively. The archetype has a fair amount of synergy with "Cynet Fusion" and "Cyberse Clock Dragon". Once some momentum has been build, it is simple for the Deck to control two or even three Link-3 "Code Talkers" without controlling any in the Extra Monster Zones, mainly thanks to "Transcode Talker's" effect to revive its brethren. This can potentially bring "Cyberse Clock Dragon" to ATK values of 10,000. Its required Fusion Material "Clock Wyvern" is typically already present in the Deck, being a staple for most Cyberse Decks and the easy-to-summon "Clock Spartoi" can search "Cynet Fusion" easily, rendering a single copy of it sufficient for the Fusion engine to work. This is not equally true for "Cyberse Witch" and the Ritual Monster "Cyberse Magician", as it requires dedicating more card slots in the Deck to the engine and can provide dead draws with just a single Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell. Members Support Recommended cards The following Monster Card listing has been sorted by Attribute to provide a structured overview of what cards can be useful with "Cynet Codec". Trivia * This is the first archetype/series composed entirely of Cyberse monsters, as well as the first one made purely of Link Monsters. * The attack names of all "Code Talkers" in the Japanese version contain a conclusive word in addition to the "code" portion of their names, with the exception of "Powercode Talker" and "Shootingcode Talker" who simply have the portion before the "code" part of their names, while the dub uses alliterations. ** "Decode Talker" - Decode End/Decode Destruction ** "Encode Talker" - Final Encode ** "Excode Talker" - Excode Close/Closing Chaos ** "Powercode Talker" - Power Termination Smash ** "Shootingcode Talker" - Shooting Complete ** "Transcode Talker" - Transcode Finish Category:TCG and OCG archetypes